


Verbally Abusive Loki Request

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:I love your writing! Could you please write a fanfic where Loki and the reader were forced into marriage and the reader loves him and freely shows him that but Loki refuses to show the same affection although he does feel the same way. Loki constantly insults them saying ‘you are worth less than the dirt at the bottom of my shoe’ and stuff like that and the reader just breaks down into tears because it happens so often. Loki begins to feel bad about this and actually starts to comfort her.





	Verbally Abusive Loki Request

You enter your room to find your husband in a chair reading. “Good evening, Loki.” You smile at him and sit in the chair next to him.

“Don’t you see me reading, wife? Why are you bothering me?” He doesn’t look up. Why did you have to be his wife? Why was he not allowed to choose his own wife? Though Loki didn’t want to admit he’s caught himself staring at you sometimes.

“I just wanted to know if you were hungry. Maybe we can have dinner together tonight?” You ask, still hopeful. Your marriage to Loki has been lonely and not exactly the happiest, but you keep trying to please and get to know him.

“I will eat in here.” He still doesn’t acknowledge your hope. You nod.

“Maybe—”

“Alone.” Loki interrupts you. “I will eat in here alone. Maybe _then_ I can get some peace from your constant need to talk.”

“O-oh, of course.” You look down at your hands before looking up to say something else that he might like.

“Don’t try, (Y/n). Don’t you see I’m too busy for someone so unworthy of me?” Your husband finally looks up from his book and gives you a piercing glare.

“Oh, you don’t mean—” You start trying to reassure yourself and him.

“Yes, I do. I mean every wasted word I say to you.” Loki leans in close. “You mean nothing to me. You will always mean nothing to me. And if you even think it will ever be a happy marriage with a caring husband, prepare for major disappointment. Now leave me in peace until I try to breed your unworthy body tonight in our bed.”

You nod with tears in your eyes. “Y-yes, Loki.” You stand and leave your room slowly. You run into his mother on your way out. “S-sorry, my queen.” You curtsy before running away from her before she could ask you what’s wrong. You find yourself in front of the library. You touch the door, tempted to enter, but you knew it was Loki’s domain. You weren’t allowed there in any circumstance. You leave the library and find your way into the garden’s labyrinth. At least you wouldn’t be seen by the scornful nobles, as if your husband’s disdain wasn’t hard enough to bare…none of the nobles liked you. They found you to be ignorant and innocent, unworldly and gullible, which made you a fun toy for them to also mess with. You turn a corner and find a couple giggling as they grope and kiss each other lovingly. Why couldn’t you have something like that? You turn away, your chest aching. It’s been half a year since your wedding and nothing is getting better. You wonder if it’s really getting worse, or if you were just wearing down. Maybe it’s a bit of both? Before Loki was indifferent, now he’s just cruel. You make your way to the center and find it empty. “Thank gods…” You whisper and sit on the bench under the tree. You curl your knees up to your chest. “I’m sorry I can’t please you, Loki. I’m sorry I failed you mother, father…” You cry against your knees. Part of you hopes for a child soon, the other dreads it. What if Loki is even more cruel because you’re unworthy of carrying his child? What if instead of love the child hates you because Loki turned it against you, feeding it lies? You start hyperventilating at the thought. _Not my child…please, I beg the universe not to make my own child hate me!_ You sob as you beg.

Loki sees his mother enter after you leave. “Mother, what—”

“What’s wrong with (Y/n)?” She frowns at him.

“Nothing, she’s fine, mother. Don’t worry about her.” Loki waves her off.

“No, Loki, she’s not.” Frigga raises her voice. “She was nearly crying when she left. What did you say to her?”

“Nothing that’s important.” Loki glares at her. “Or any of your business really.”

“You do realize she is alone here, right?” She doesn’t back down. “Nobles hate her. You hate her. Her family isn’t here. She has no one!”

“I don’t hate her!” Loki yells. “She’s…she’s more than I could ever ask for.”

“Then why do you put her down, son?” Frigga sighs.

“Because I shouldn’t love her!” He throws his book against the wall. “I shouldn’t care about someone chosen for me!”

“You do, though.” Frigga calmly tells him. “Go to her. Tell her the truth.” She places a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not too late.”

“I can’t!” Loki pulls away. “Don’t you see? She doesn’t expect me to be nice now!”

“Then start small, son. Show her you do care by spending _some_ time with her.” She smiles softly. “Go, I believe she goes to the garden to be by herself.”

“Yes, mother.” Loki makes his way to the garden. He looks around and doesn’t see you. “(Y/n)?” Loki calls, worry creeping into his voice. He sees a couple leaving the labyrinth grumbling a bit.

“What a way to ruin a mood…” The man mumbles.

“Doesn’t she know people try to be romantic in there? It’s not for sobbing, broken women.” His lover agrees. “No wonder her husband hates her. I’d find her annoying too.”

Loki feels his heart race as he hears their conversation. You must be in there. They must be talking about you. He starts into the labyrinth calling out your name.

You tense as Loki makes his way closer, his voice louder and more desperate. Were you late? You frown. Loki should be having dinner right now. You quickly try to dry your eyes as Loki makes it to the center. He sees you huddled on a bench under a tree, your eyes bloodshot from crying. “(Y/n), why are you sobbing like you’re in pain?” Loki walks towards you slowly.

“N-no reason, Loki. I’m sorry for showing weakness.” You manage to whisper. Your throat is raw and sore. “Is dinner finished? Are-are you ready to breed me?” You look up at him.

“No, dinner is not finished.” Loki sits next to you. You frown. “Come eat with me, wife. We had not shared a meal since our wedding feast.” He offers his hand.

“You-you already told me you wanted to eat alone.” You feel your eyes burn with more tears. “I am unworthy of sitting at the table with you. I’m unworthy of even being in your presence, husband.” You look back down.

“No, you aren’t.” He cups your wet cheek gently, making you flinch. “You are very worthy of me. You were chosen for a reason, remember?” You nod. “So, you must be worthy of me. Let’s start over and have dinner tonight.” You’re speechless, so you nod your head again. “Thank you, dear wife. I will try not to hurt you again.”

“O-okay…” You don’t believe it still as he leads you back to the palace, but he’s being kind and that’s all you care about.


End file.
